Your Something Special to Me
by Dakota Kid
Summary: Booth and Bones go to a little Texas bar to unwind and reveal a little more of their feelings for each other. Itty bitty spoiler for Double Trouble in the Panhandle.


**First Bones fic I've written, in well over a year. Enjoy. Set sometime during Double Trouble in the Panhandle when Booth and Bones were in Texas investigating...before they went undercover. Little bitty spoiler for that episode. Bones & Booth may be a little OOC..not sure...**

**I don't own Bones, it belongs to Fox . I also don't own the songs, "The Cowboy Rides Away" and "Your Something Special To Me" they belong to George Strait.**

****************************************************************************************************************

Booth took a long pull on his beer and watched as his partner seemed to happily learn how to dance the jitter bug with some guy who had came up, introduced himself as Harrison Rhodes and asked Bones to dance. He watched at Rhodes, swung Bones around one last time as the song ended and then they came back to their table, Bones bright eyed and breathless.

"You should try that Booth! Its incredibly stimulating!" Bones said, coming to take her place next to her partner. She was having a wonderful time, but it seemed that Booth wasn't.

"No thanks Bones." Booth said. He was glad that she was having a good time but Booth had never been much on dancing and if was expected to pull some of the moves that he had just seen Harrison use, swinging bones around, he even flipped her over his back once. Booth was sure _his_ back couldn't take that.

They had come into this little Texas bar after spending the whole day investigating what had happened to a pair of conjoined twins that were aparently involved in the circius. Tomorrow they would be going undercover, as Buck and Wanda Moosejaw, a knife thrower and his partner. While Booth was okay with going undercover, especially going undercover with Bones, he was aprehensive about having to throw knives at her. So he had convinced her to come with him to this little Texas bar, to have a couple of beers and relax before they headed out in their trailer as Buck and Wanda the next day. At first she hadn't been all that willing, saying that there was probably work that she could be doing on her computer until she saw that there was live music at the place. Then she had brightened considerably, and then whats his name showed up and asked her to dance and Booth had been sitting at the table brooding by himself.

Bones was having a great time, Harrison had allowed her to do something that she never had. He had called the dance they were doing the jitter bug and told that it was form of swing dancing and she had loved it! Even when flipped her over his back! She took a drink of her beer and then continued to watch as the next song came to the end.

"We're going to slow things down now a little folks, with a couple of songs from Texas's very own George Strait. So grab your best girl or guy for a little two steppin'."

Bones looked at Booth expectantly. It was a slow song, surely he would want to dance with her now, but she wasn't going to ask him.

Booth listened to what the leader of the band said and then looked at Bones, who seemed to be looking for whats his name. Booth saw him first and quickly turned to his partner, there was no way that he could stand watching her slow dance with that guy. So he said to her, "Say Bones, I think I can handle a song like this, care to dance with me?" He stood and offered her his hand.

"I'd love to Booth." Bones said, taking her partners hand and allowing herself to be lead to the dance floor.

As the first strains of music began Booth, pulled Brennan close to him, so that her chin was practically resting on his shoulder with her hand, the fingers of their joined entwining as if on their own. Slowly they began to move in time to the music

_I knew the stakes were high right from the start_

_When she dealt the card, I dealt my heart_

_Now I just found a game that I cant play_

_This is where the cowboy rides away_

_And my heart is sinking like the setting sun_

_Setting all the things I wish I'd done_

_It's time to to say goodbye to yesterday_

_This is where the the cowboy rides away_

_We'd been in and out of love and in between_

_And now we play the final showdown scene_

_As the credits roll a sad song starts to play_

_This where the cowboy rides away_

_And my heart is sinking like the setting sun_

_Setting all the things I wish I'd done_

_Oh the last goodbyes the hardest one to say_

_This is where the cowboy rides away_

_Oh the last goodbyes the hardest one to say_

_This is where the cowboy rides away_

As the last strains of the song died out, neither spoke and neither let go of the other. They just looked at each other. Mere seconds later the next song began and Booth again began to move in time to the music.

_As I hold you close tonight Hear what I say_

_Theres no doubt its love alright, _

_Cause I've never felt this way_

_An angel is what you are_

_And now i see_

_Your not just someone else_

_Your something special to me_

_Every man has a dream and you made mine come true_

_How it happened I don't know or care_

_I'm just happy I found you_

_Wrapped in the arms of love is where i'll be_

_For all the world to see_

_Your something special to me_

_Every man has a dream _

_And you made mine come true_

_How it happened I don't know or care_

_I'm just happy I found you_

_Wrapped in the arms of love is where I'll be_

_For all the world to see_

_Your something special to me_

_It's all such a mystery your something special to me_

When the song ended, Booth pulled Bones closer for just a moment and whisphered, "Your something special to me Bones."

"Your something special to me too Booth." Bones whisphered back.

Then they released the tight hold they had on each other and returned to their table, holding hands and both knowing that while it wasn't saying I love you, it was definately a start.

The End


End file.
